Who Do You Think You Are?
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: My first song fic! About Sydney and her feelings about Sd-6. Please R/R. Please keep all reviews G rated! Thanks! =) Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. SClub

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Alias show.

I own nothing pertaining to Sclub or their music.

(What I do own is a crush, tapes, and pictures of Vaughn! Hehehe!)

AN/ This song reminded me of Sydney and her life at Sd-6.

My first song fic. Yea!

Sydney arrived home after another horrible day at Sd-6.

All she wanted to do was go lock up in her room and listen to music.

She often did this after really hard days at Sd-6.

Sydney didn't have many c.d.'s of her own.

So, she frequently borrowed Francie's.

She had asked Francie about borrowing them and Francie had hurriedly agreed.

Francie wanted Sydney to relax as much as possible.

Today, Sydney didn't even bother looking at the c.d. selection she had made as she grabbed one of the hundreds of c.d.'s on Francie's c.d. rack.

Francie knew not to bother Sydney when she actually listened to music.

Francie knew it meant Sydney had, had a very hard day at the bank.

Sydney shut her bedroom door, locked it, and popped the c.d. into her c.d. player.

She hit the _random _tracks button and Sclub's, Who Do You Think You Are, started playing.

We've been living a lie

We're not what we seem to be

And we've had enough of being fooled

And now we wanna be free

Yeah, we've been living a dream

Somebody elses's

And now we wanna live ours

But we got to leave this game behind

To know who we really are

Don't let anyone take over your life, no, no, no

Don't give up your dreams and you'll be alright,

No, no, no, They can control you,

But they should have told you 

When you're a clone

You know you're never alone

Chorus

Who, who do you think you are?

Do you know for sure

Now tell me, Who do think you are?

Do you know for sure, Now tell me

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are? 

We're ready for change

And we just want to come out

And it's up to you and me now, boy

Why are we waiting around

Feels like we're caught in a trap

Somebody else's

Maybe it's all in the mind

But we've got to find away

To leave all of this trouble behind,

Don't let anyone take over your life, no, no, no

Don't give up your dreams and you'll be alright,

No, no, no, They can control you,

But they should have told you

When you're a clone 

You know you're never alone

Chorus

Bridge

Just got to get, just got to get back on track

Just got to get, just got to get back on track

Chorus

When it finished playing she stared in disbelief at the c.d. player as the c.d. began a new track.

It was unbelievable how much it matched her own situation.

She switched it back to, Who Do You Think Your Are?, cranked up the volume, and lay back against her pillows to listen again.

AN/ This song just reminded me of Alias so I turned it into a song fic.

Please review and let me know how you liked it.

I appreciate constructive criticism but not just rude comments.

Please keep all reviews G rated! No bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words!

Thanks! =)


	2. Sark

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Alias show.

Sydney's cell phone rang suddenly, pulling her out of her zoned out mindset, and back to the present, "Hello."

"Hello Miss Bristow," an accented voice came over the line.

Sydney felt chills run down her spine, and the hair on the back of her neck, seemed to stand on end.

Only one person said her name like that, Sark.

Sark was rude, arrogant, and indescribably annoying, but he sounded like at any moment he might burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hello," she repeated.

"Well, you've already said that once, so I suppose I should be the one to strike up a conversation." Sark replied.

Sydney was silent.

"Sydney, please do be calm. We're on a secure line." Sark said.

Sydney pulled on her shoes and drove to the warehouse, while Sark rambled on about, how it was safe to speak, and that if she would rather mime a conversation, because apparently that would be more interesting to her, that they would have to meet in person.

She knew that she could talk to him there, and it would be safe.

By the time she arrived, Sark had moved on to almost talking to himself.

"Sark, quit rambling, and tell me what you called me for!" she demanded, as soon as the warehouse doors had shut behind her.

"Well, you took so long to finally speak, that I've almost completely forgotten the reason for this call." Sark said.

"Sark!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Ahh, yes! I remember now! I found out that Sloane, has found out that you and your father are double agents. And out of the kindness of my heart, I've decided to warn you before hand, because he's on his way to your house." Sark said simply.

For one fleeting moment, Sydney actually believed him, but then she realized that this was Sark, and that she couldn't believe a word he said.

"Sark, why would you do that?" Sydney wanted to know.

She wasn't worried about Francie or Will, because Francie had left for her parent's house, while Sydney was listening to music, and Will was at a safe house. 

Will had recently found out about Sydney's secret life, and was being kept in a CIA safe house.

She knew Jack was safe, because he was at the CIA right now, talking to Kendall.

Jack had had suspicions that Sloane was getting closer to the truth, about his and Sydney's double lives, and had went to Kendall to decide what to do about it.

Irina was still being held captive.

She was cooperating very well, and she now spoke to Jack, as well as to Sydney.

She also, on occasion, had talked to Vaughn.

Vaughn only went to see her when he absolutely had to.

Thankfully for him, that was a rare occurrence.

Sydney found that know matter how much she didn't want to, she was getting closer to Irina as the days passed.

"The only reason I am telling this to you Sydney, is because I myself am not a fan of Mr. Sloane's work, and I think you are one of our best agents, and I would hate to lose you." Sark told her.

Sydney's eyes went wide with amazement.

Had he really just said he would hate to lose her?  
  


"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked.

"You don't." he said.

"Then why should I believe a word you say?" 

"You'll just have to trust me." Sark replied.

Sydney cringed, "I will never trust you, Sark."

"I think you will. Now, I have warned you. You can't say I didn't try." With that, he hung up.

Could he really be telling the truth?

She didn't know, but she guessed she wouldn't until she went to work, so she headed to Sd-6 to find out for herself.

She was half way there when she noticed a car following her.

She turned, the other car turned, she switched lanes, the other car did too.

Sydney looked in her rearview mirror, but the windshield of the other car was tinted.

Sydney pulled into an alley, and pulled out her gun.

Suddenly, the occupant of the other car stepped out.

Sydney gasped when the person walked around to her side of the car, and pulled off their sunglasses.

Sark stood before her.

She got out of her car, still clutching the gun.

Sark rolled his eyes, "Sydney, will you never put up a proper chase?" 

"Sark, what are you doing here?" Sydney asked.

"Sydney, Sydney, Sydney, will you ever heed my advice?" he asked.

"No," she stated.

"To bad. I'm afraid I can't let you walk into Sd-6, and get yourself hurt." 

"And just how do you plan to stop me?" Sydney sneered.

"By kidnapping you of course!" and with one swift kick, Sark had knocked the gun out of her hand, and with one more lightning fast punch, Sydney herself had been knocked out!

AN/ Cliff hanger! Tehee! I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
